


Lost Eden

by smuutt



Category: Original Work, Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Blackmail, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, First Time, Forced Prostitution, Large Cock, M/M, Manhandling, Painful Sex, Pornography, Rough Sex, Virginity Kink, bareback, non-con filming, too tight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuutt/pseuds/smuutt
Summary: After turning 18, Micah's mother drops him of with his uncle to help her pay of some dept. But soon he realizes that the 'work' his uncle has in mind for him might not be what he expected.Inspired by the delicious Wicked Whims mod for the Sims 4.





	Lost Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Life of my Sim Micah Thorne in the Sims 4, after installing too many Wicked Whim mods~ Especially the Sensually Tight trait triggered the creation of this fic, so look forward to that getting...explored in later chapters.  
> Please head the warnings, this is a work of fiction and does not endorse or condone real life rape and abuse in any way.

The hot desert air hit Micah like a punch when he stepped out of the cab onto the sandy pavement of the Oasis Spring sidewalk. Immediately sweat broke out over his body and he had to shield his eyes from the glaring sun as he looked around.  
The small property, surrounded by a chain linked fence, was barren except for the long trailer that was parked in the middle and a beaten up car in the driveway. 

This was it then, his home for the next half year. It looked grimy. 

“It’s not like I have much alternative” he mumbled to himself as he went up the small stairs leading to the trailer door, hearing the cab pull away behind him.  
Just a week ago his mother had, out of nowhere, dropped the information on his head that she (and by proxy, he) was deep in dept, telling him in no uncertain terms that she would have to sell their apartment in the city and take a job overseas.  
He was to stay with his uncle who apparently would put him to work, while he finished the last half of his school year, to earn money to help pay of the dept.

He rang the doorway, whipping sweat from his brow that had already begun to flow, feeling it run down his back and down his cut-off jeans and over his bare legs. He hadn’t seen his uncle since elementary school and had only vague memories of him.  
The man who answered the door was tall and heavyset with black, close cropped hair and a short, unkempt beard. He was dressed in a stained tank top and cargo pants. Beady eyes looked him up and down, weirdly assessing. 

Micah shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. “Erm, hi. Are you Austen Seaman?” 

“That I am.” The man drawled, not stopping his scrutiny.

“I’m- I’m Micah? Your nephew?” he shifted again. 

Austen grunted and finally moved aside to let Micah in.  
Relieved to step into the still warm, but at least ventilated, inside, he rambled on. “Thank you, for eh, for letting me stay here.” 

He looked around. They stood inside a small living area, with a small cooking isle and a door to each side and one to a tiny room in the middle, presumably the bathroom. 

He startled a bit when his uncle took his back from him and led him inside, opening the door to the left. “That’s your room.”  
The “room”, if you could call it that, was tiny. The only thing inside was a single bed and, for some reason a gigantic wall mirror.  
“There ain’t enough room for a dresser, so we’ll put your stuff in this.”  
His uncle opened the door to a big closet in the living room, and just tossed his bag inside. 

‘Don’t get pissed, Micah. Beggars can’t be choosers. It’s nice enough that he’s letting you stay here.’ he thought to himself, took a deep breath and politely thanked him.

Austen threw himself down on the single couch in the living area, still looking at Micah in stat strange way.  
“So you’re Margot’s kid. Last time I saw you, you were still a little squirt. How old’re you now?” he drawled.  
“I turned 18 last month.”  
The bushy eyebrows rose. “18 already? Who would have thought.”  
Austen’s eyes lingered on were Micah’s hand was fidgeting with the frayed seams of his pants.  
“I handled things with your school. You have what, a week left of break?”  
Micah nodded.  
“Well, I expect you to make yourself useful around here. We’re kinda far out, and I’m busy, so don’t expect me to drive you into the city or something.” Austen gave him a weird grin. “We’ll find something to keep you busy, don’t you worry.” 

Micah nodded and wondered what kind of work his uncle did. After an uncomfortable meal of toast in front of the old TV in the living room, he excused himself to bed, exhausted after the day.  
To get ready for bed he had to cross the living room, where his uncle still sat, to the bathroom and then put his stuff back in the closet.  
It was far too hot to sleep in anything but boxers and he could almost feel a pair of eyes on his naked back until he closed his bedroom door.  
‘Don’t be silly,” he told himself as he turned off the light got into bed. ‘We are both guys and he is my uncle. He’s just not used to sharing his space.’ 

He managed to doze off for a while but a few hours later he woke up again. From the next room he could hear a mumbled conversation. Sleepily, he got up and peered through the keyhole to see who his uncle was talking to so late.  
Austen was on the phone, pacing in back and forth in the living room. His posture was tense but he had a smug smile on his lips.

“Blonde yeah…. Big green eyes, freckles… Yeah, not too tall, skinny….No, 18, but he looks younger…Should be no problem.” he mumbled and moved farther away in the direction of bathroom and his own bedroom.  
Micah’s eyebrows lifted and he moved back to bed. That sounded like what he looked him, but who and why would his uncle describe him like that? And what did he mean ‘shouldn’t be problem’?  
‘Uncle Austen was probably just telling a friend about me’ he told himself but it still took him awhile to fall back to sleep.

 

 

The next morning he woke up to his uncle pounding on the door and telling him to “Get a move on!”  
Micah stumbled hastily into the bathroom to pee and clean of the night sweat. When he came out he went to grab his phone from his bag in the closet where he had forgotten to get it the night before but it wasn’t in the pocket he thought he put it.  
Heart beating faster he started to frantically search the whole bag, finding nothing. 

“Everything alright?” asked Austen from behind him.

“I can’t find my cellphone!” Micah answered now searching the pockets of the clothes he wore yesterday. Finally he had to give up. 

“I must have lost it in the cab.” he sighed unhappily.

“Well, nothing to be done about it now.” Austen grunted and then gestured to the door for Micah to follow him. “Get a move on, I need you to clean out the shed by the end of today.”

Behind the trailer sat a wooden shed that was filled with all kind of old garbage, which was covered in dust.  
“Just throw everything out in the yard, I need it empty.” Austen gestured. “And then clean it up. I want it tip top when I come back later.” With that he got in the car and drove off. 

Micah looked at the mess, gave a big sigh and got to work.

 

 

Hours later he heaved himself back inside, bone tired and sweaty, for another shower before he fell unto the coach with a big glass of water. Everything hurt, and his arms and legs felt like jelly.  
Vaguely he heard car noised from outside but when the front door opened Austen wasn’t the only one to step into the Trailer.

He was followed by a sleazy looking guy in a purple dress shirt, sleeves rolled up and white slacks. The top of his shirt was unbuttoned and a cold chain was nestled beneath it. He had long, blond, slightly greasy hair in a knot at the back of his head and a mustache and chin beard. In one large hand he carried a briefcase and he was wearing big sunglasses with purpled mirrored glasses.

Micah self-consciously sat up from his slouch. 

The man gave him a once over. “That him? Damn, Austen, for once in your miserable life, you don’t seem to have exaggerated!” he walked in and sat down on a chair facing the coach and Micah.  
Uncle Austen leaned on the wall next to the front-door. “Micah, that here is Mister David Keene. He got a nice proposition for you, to get you outta that pickle your Momma left you in.”

Micah eyes jumped between Austen and Keene. “I thought I was going to work for you, Uncle Austen?”

Keene threw his head back and barked out a loud laugh.  
“As if he could pay you enough to even make a dent! No, kiddo, you don’t seem to have grasped your situation yet, so let me make it real simple for you:” He opened the briefcase and got a small pile of paper out that he threw on the coach table in front of Micah.  
“See here, your deadbeat of a father had a little gambling problem and when he disappeared back then he left his dept to your Mum, who also didn’t have the money. So she borrowed more from the, hmm, organization I work for. Now, she seems to have decided, that since you are all grown up, she did not want to pay for her husband’s shit anymore and left. Which means all this dept? Is now yours to pay off.”

Micah felt his whole body grow cold and numb as he reached for the papers with shaking hands. He looked through them. The number at the end could not possible be right, those were far too many zeros…  
“You got to be kidding me…” he whispered faintly.

“Afraid not!” Keene said smugly, leaning back in his chair with spread legs. “Now see, normally at this point we would cut our losses and just sell your organs or something.” Micah’s head snapped up to look at him, blood rushing loudly in his ears as a wave of panic washed over him.  
“But!” Keene continued, ignoring Micah’s panicked gaze, “Your Uncle here is an old acquaintance of mine and he showed me a few of your simstagram pics. We were curious to see how you messure up in real life up and I must say I’m not disappointed.” He leered. “So instead of selling your body bit by bit in one way, we’ll allow you to sell it in another!”

Micah felt his racing mind come to a blank. “You- you can’t. You can’t make me… I want to s-speak with a lawyer, there is no way I-“  
As soon as the word ‘lawyer’ passed Micah’s lips all jollity fell off of Keene at once, leaving him cold and serious and he shot out of his chair and grabbed Micah’s jaw in one big hand, bringing their faces close. 

“You listen to me closely, you little shit!” he growled. Micah could feel his hot breath.  
“I owe you. You have no right to anything, you hear me? You are going to stay in this little piece of shit trailer, and when I sent you a customer you are going do whatever he wants. And after he’s done I’ll sent you the next and the next and you will do it for however long it takes to get. 

Me.

My. 

MONEY!

Now, are we clear on that?” he said, shaking the smaller boy’s head. Micah flinched and managed a shaking nod.

“Great!” Keene let him go abruptly and clapped his hands, cheerful again. He grabbed the papers and stuffed them back in his briefcase. “Let’s make a plan how to do this the most profitable way possible! You ever fucked before, kid?”

The casual question made Micah flinch again. He thought about lying for a second, but that would probably just make things worse. “N-no.”  
“What, not at all? But you at least made it to second base, yeah?” Keene asked, eyebrows raised.  
Micah felt himself blush hard and jerkily shook his head.

“Holy shit, a virgin in this day and age.” Keene snorted. “Hmm, well. We’ll just have to milk the virgin part until you know what you’re doing. Thankfully you look young enough that the kind of clientele we are aiming for doesn’t really want ‘experienced’ anyway.” He tapped his lip thoughtfully. “Normally I would, heh, ‘sample’ the wares before selling, but here I think we can make more money the other way round…” 

He took out his phone and before Micah could react snapped a picture of him, typed a few lines and hit sent.  
“See I know a guy, who I just know would be all up for this… I was gonna meet him later anyway, this might be working out great!”  
A few minutes later the phone beeped and a big creepy grin formed on Keene’s face as he read the message.

He looked up at Micah. “Austen, go get the kid cleaned up.”

Before Micah could react, Austen’s big hand had already gripped his upper arm and tucked him to the bathroom. Micah gave his uncle a pleading look, but he just shoved him in.  
“Shower.” he grunted. Micah just stared at him, shaking. “Shower on your own or I’ll do it for you.” Austen growled.

Micah shakily undressed and got under the spray. His mind was racing.  
This couldn’t be happening! It was insane! It had to be a joke.  
Still he had to do something.

Taking his time in the shower he tried to think of a plan.  
He couldn’t rely on his Uncle playing a joke on him, he had to try to get out.  
While the city was a long way off there was another house next to the chain link fence around the Trailer. If Micah could make it there, he could get help, maybe call the police. He would get dressed and as soon as he was out of the bathroom make a run for the door.  
But stepping out of the shower he found that his clothes were gone. Austen must have swept them up from the floor. But it couldn’t be helped. Micah wrapped a towel around his middle and opened the door a small crack.  
Austen and Keene stood by the living area, laughing about something. The way to the front door was clear.

Micah took a deep breath, threw the bathroom door open and raced to the front entrance.  
He saw movement behind him, but managed to wrench the door open and-

Ran right into a solid was of muscles. A large dark hand came up to wrap around his wrist.

“Ah Roger, perfect timing!” came Keene’s smug voice from behind him. 

Micah looked up into the leering face of a muscular man with dark black skin and short black hair pushed back with pomade.  
The man didn’t even seem to notice Micah’s struggles as he stepped him back into the Trailer. 

“This him?” he asked, using Micah arm to hold him away so he could muster him. 

“Yep” answered Keene. “Little shit tried to run”. The man, Roger, grinned at that. 

“Little Spitfire, eh? Just how I like them.” 

Then he reached down under the towel and grabbed Micah’s ass, who yelped indignantly and squirmed harder.  
He ran a dry finder of his large hand in between his cheeks and over his asshole. “He really still a virgin?”

“Yep. We got a deal?”

As Roger grunted in affirmative, Keene waved towards Austen’s bedroom and picked something up from the couch table.  
“Then after you! Ready aaand action!” 

Without further ado Roger picked the struggling boy up, threw him over his shoulder and made his way into the bedroom. Keene followed shortly behind them, but never interfered.

“No! Let me go!” Micah screamed, but was completely ignored as Roger threw him down on the bed, knocking the air out of his lungs.  
The towel around his hips was ripped away and thrown to the side.

For a moment Roger stood at the foot of the double bed and looked down on his naked pale form. Keene stood at the side of the bed, something in front of his face. 

Micah sucked in air desperately then lunged to the other side to get of the bed. 

Then Roger was on him.

Gripping one of his wrists again he wrenched himself in between Micah’s flailing legs and slit his body over his. Licking a long stripe over his belly up his chest he finally fastened his mouth over the side of the boys pale throat and bit on it roughly.  
The younger man cried out “Get of me!” and tried to wind out of his rough grip. Rogers other hand wandered over him, over his side, and leg then back up to roughly grab one of his cheeks, massaging it. 

“Turn him over I can’t see shit like this!” Keene sneered. 

Roger caught both of Micah’s thin wrists in one hand and sat back, using the other to lift his leg so it lay over the older man’s shoulder, behind his head and he couldn’t move it down.  
This position forced his legs apart and Micah felt the air against his asshole.  
As Keene leaned forward he finally got a good look at what he was holding in front of his face. It was a handheld camera and it was now pointed directly at his exposed behind.  
Micah’s face heated up and he tried even harder to get free, to hide himself, but Rogers body was like steel around him. 

“Get off, you pigs! Let me go right now! You have no righ- Ahh!” the boy was interrupted by a big blunt finger pushing into his pucker. 

“Damn, he’s tight! Holy shit I can barely get in.” Roger grunted. 

“Here” Keene tossed something to him.

A second later something cold and slick was squirted next to the finger, which then pulled out and spread it around. Then without warning two slick fingers were roughly pushed in as far as they could. 

Micah gave a short scream and felt a tear run down his cheek. It hurt and felt so strange, so invasive.  
He wanted it to be over already so he could roll into a ball.  
He wanted to go home.

The fingers roughly pushed in and out a few times, stretching him, but after a few seconds Keene said “That’s enough, get on with it.” 

“He’s still really tight, man...” but even as he said that the fingers disappeared. 

Rogers turned him on his belly, got up and dragged him by the legs so that Micah was kneeling on the bed at the edge and the large man was standing in front of it.  
Micah was lying on his chest ass in the air, while Keene stood on the side filming everything. 

He felt something big and hot nudge against his entrance.  
Turning around as best he could he looked over his shoulder to see Rogers big black dick disappear between his white asscheeks. 

It looked enormous. 

“Please, no. It’s too big, it’ll never fit…” he whimpered and Roger gave of a groan, his hips jerking forward.

“Shit, kid's a natural!” Keene laughed out moving to get a good view of where Rogers cock sliding against his entrance. 

One of Micah’s legs slipped of the mattress so he was only kneeling half on it. Rogers put one foot up next to the kneeling one and adjusted his grip, then pressed forward. 

Micah felt his pucker stretch and stretch, then the cock slipped out and between his cheeks up to his ass. “Fuck, he’s too tight, can’t get it in!” the black man cursed as he tried again a few times with equal success.  
Micah’s breath came short and panicking but for a second he felt hope. Maybe it wouldn’t work and they would give up? Maybe they would realize that he was simply not made for this and let him go?

“Try harder! Here.” Keene said and Micah felt him reach over to hold his hand so that the cock could no longer slip upwards.

Then there was pressure, so much pressure.  
He felt his body stretch and he screamed loudly as he felt the fat head breach him.  
Behind him Rogers gave a deep, satisfied moan. With a pop the head was in. It felt gigantic, but before Micah could have even tried to get used to it Roger shoved forward and in, as far as he could.  
He screamed again. Tears were running down his face freely now and he couldn’t help the high desperate noises coming from his mouth. 

It hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. 

Without waiting Roger pulled almost all the way out and plunged immediately back in, even deeper then before.  
His whole body was rocking with the harsh thrusts and he clawed at the bed sheets to keep himself from being shoved into it too harshly. Behind him, Roger grunted and breathed like a bull while gripping his hips to pull him into his rough thrusts. 

“Shit this is great. Virgin ass is the best! Hn-!” Roger pumped faster. “Gonna come soon!”

“Shit man, show me his face as you fill him up!” Keene said from the side. 

Roger reached up to grip Micah’s short blond hair in one hand and wrenched his head back. “Argh!”

“Oh fuck yeah!” Keene had gotten out his cell phone in video mode and was using that to capture the boys red and tear stained face, while the camera was pointed to where the big black dick was still pistoling in and out of his place asshole.  
Roger’s movements got even faster and more erratic, the grip in his hair tightened until finally with some last brutal thrusts Micah felt the rod twitch and nauseating warmth filled him as the man’s seed was pumped inside of him. 

It felt like forever until his head was finally released to fall on the mattress and Roger took out his dick with a painful slide and whipped it on his red cheeks.  
He moved back a bit and then spread his ass so Keene could get a good shot.

Micah felt dazed and empty, a few stray sobs escaping him while he lay there. When the men finally let go of him rolled himself into a small ball on top of the covers, hiding his face.  
He could hear the men talking above him, about ‘good footage’ and ‘good work’.  
Then a towel hit him and Keene shoved him. Micah flinched.

“Come on, stop lazing around! Get cleaned up, we’re done for today.” 

Micah struggled to get up. His legs shook and the pain between them was almost too much to stand.  
He somehow managed to get up to move to the bathroom but when he passed Keene in the doorway the man gripped his arm. 

“Think about the little stunt you tried to pull today. How hard you make this for yourself is up to you. This will be a very lucrative working relationship for me one way or another. Now get going!”

As the bathroom door closed behind him Micah got in the shower and sank down to kneel under the warm water, unable to sit, and cried while trying to get the cum out of his swollen hole.


End file.
